Hurt
by JazzyWhitlock
Summary: This is a special story. When Danny, Sheldon, Adam & Stella were kids they lived at Mrs. Chris' house. And Lindsay moved in when she was 6. This is a case they get 25 years later. About Mrs. Chris. She seems to be the murder of 25 people. Can it be true? Their almost mother?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Mrs. Chris' point of view:

I was at the house. I just had put the boys and Stella to bed, and I was sitting in my chair and reading. It was raining outside, really much actually.  
I was an old woman who had some kids, nobody wanted. It was a fun mix of kid. The eldest one was Stella, which was the only girl. She was eleven at this time. Sheldon was after her, and he was nine at this time. Danny was such a rebel, even though he only was eight. Adam was six at this time, so they were all kids. Stella was only girl, and that meant that she was really tough.

It was the first of November and it would soon start snowing. The kids loved the snow. But the snow also meant snowballfights and broken windows. At the summer it was footballs who broke them, but now it was the snowballs.  
Someone rang at the door bell, and I got up and walked to the door. When I opened a girl standed outside. She was only 5 maybe six, and she had big brown eyes. Her hair was light brown and she was really cute. She was thin and hadn't eaten in a week or something.  
At her hand she had a letter.

"Hello darling. Do you want to come inside?" I asked nicely. She nodded. She didn't anything at all, but I took her inside.  
I helped her get her jacket off, and I really saw and felt how thin she were. She gave me the letter, and she said something. "Read this." Her voice was really small, and light. I took the letter and opened it. I read it.

_Dear Mrs. Chris._

_This is Lindsay Monroe. She's 6 years old._

_Please take care of her._

_She's from Montana._

_Ano._

I looked at Lindsay as she was looking at my stuff. I looked at it and then at Lindsay. "Are you hungry?" I asked her, and she looked at me. "No." She said. "Tired?" She nodded. It was 11:30 PM and she was a child, so I understood. I lifted her upstairs and put her in my bed. I helped her take her clothes off, so she only had underwear on. I found one of Stella's old T-shirts and gave it to her. She took in on and lay down in the bed.

_She fell asleep really quick._


	2. Chapter 2 - Snowball fight

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Danny's POV:

It was morning and I just woke up. I looked out the window, there was a lot of snow outside. I jumped out of bed and ran to Adam in the other side of the room. "Adam! There's snow outside!" He looked at med with tired eyes. "Uh.." Was all he said, before he closed his eyes again. I sighed and ran out the room, only dressed in underwear. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mrs. Chris!" I yelled, when I saw her. And a girl. The girl had light-brown hair and brown eyes. I freezed, just staring at her. "Who's that?" I asked Mrs. Chris. "This is Lindsay." Stella said, she was standing behind me. I turned around, and she laughed at me. "Get some clothes on, Danny." She said, she really acted like a big sister sometimes, but hey, I could take care of myself. I looked at the girl called Lindsay, and then I walked upstairs again. I took some clothes on, and woke Adam up. "Adam, there's a girl called Lindsay downstairs. She's pretty." I laughed. "What?" He asked, confused of my words. I laughed and looked around for Sheldon. "Do you know where Sheldon is?" I asked Adam. "He's staying at his friends house." He answered. I nodded and walked downstairs again. When I came down, Stella was talking to the girl called Lindsay.

After we had ate, me and Adam decided we wanted to go to the park and fight with snow balls. Maybe we would meet Sheldon there. Mrs. Chris said that Stella should go with us, and Lindsay really wanted to go too, so all of us would go. We were walking on the street and we had really much clothes on, because Mrs. Chris really cared about us. But that was fine by me. But I wasnt a little kid anymore. When we were at the park, I saw my best friend. I ran to him and we started talking.

Lindsay's POV:

Danny and Adam was playing in the snow with some of their friends. I was standing close to Stella, when it happened.  
Danny was being followed by some older guys, maybe about Stella's age, when he tripped and hit his head down the ground. A panic went through me, what if he was bleeding or something?  
"Stella, I think Danny hit his head!" I was almost crying, in panic. She looked at Danny, who was trying to get up when the guys got him, and was putting snow all over him. Stella looked at the guys, and walked to them.  
"Enough." She said, and the guys walked away, scared of her. "Danny, are you allright?" She asked, helping him up.  
"I'm fine.. I can handle it myself." He said, and I could see he was bleeding from his head.  
"We're going home!" Stella said, looking around for Adam. Adam came running to her, looking at Danny's blood.  
"What's going on?" He asked. "Nothing" Danny said, walking towards me, but when he came close to me, he just passed by.  
I followed him, with Stella and Adam behind me. I was staring at the two years older boy, who almost run in front of me. His hair was bloody in the front, and he didnt really care.

But I knew that he did. It hurt him. And I didnt like it.

* * *

_I know this chapter ain't long or good, but I just wanted something to happen. We'll soon get to when they are older, and pretty fast to when they're grown-ups. I'm sorry for all mistakes, but I'm 13 and english ain't my main language. Thank you for reading. Gonna watch CSI: NY now._

_xx_


	3. Chapter 3 - Pain

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

**_Danny's POV_**

I didn't know exactly what happened, but when we came home Mrs. Chris wanted me to go to the hospital. I couldn't focus, and I had pain in my head. I didn't actually knew what was happening to me. Mrs. Chris asked Stella to stay home with Adam and Lindsay, and she said yes.

Quickly we were in the car and I was bleeding from my head, but I was trying to stay strong.  
"Mrs. Chris? What is goin' on with my head?" I asked. "It's gonna be okay, darling. Just sit back and relax."  
I didn't want to relax. We came to the hospital and she helped me out of the car, and we walked to the hospital

There were people everywhere, and I got a little scared. I never held anyone's hand, but right now I wanted to hold Mrs. Chris' hand.  
She talked to some men and they took me to another room.

**_Stella's POV_**

I was in the kitchen, making some hot chocolate for all of us, when Lindsay came out to me.  
"Is Danny gonna be okay?" She asked, as she looked up at me with her beautiful, brown, big eyes. She was simply just adorable.  
"Of course he will. Just relax Lindsay." I answered calmed, even though I was worried about him. He wasn't my brother, but some times it felt like.  
Lindsay was looking at the chocolate, untill it was done. Then she looked at me as I took some cups for the chocolate. I walked to the table with the chocolate and the cups. Lindsay walked to the table and sat down.

"Adam! Sheldon! Hot Chocolate!" I yelled for the boys, and they came running. "Looks good Stella." Sheldon said, as he sat down. We picked him up in the park. All of us sat down and drank our chocolate in silent. Then the phone rang and Sheldon grabbed it pretty quick. I looked at him as he talked into the phone. "It's Sheldon. Oh. Yes. Yes, we're drinking hot chocolate. Uh.. I dont know. Yes. Alright, bye. See you later." He was clearly talking to Mrs. Chris.

"Is Danny fine?" Lindsay was staring at Sheldon as she said it. "Yeah, he's fine. He's coming home in about two hours, and guess what?" He looked at all of us, and Adam had chocolate all over his face now. "What?" He asked. "Mrs. Chris is getting us pizza!" He told. Good news, Good news.

**_Later that day_**

**_Danny's POV_**

I woke up in the bedroom, only wearing my underwear and a T-shirt. I put my hand on my forehead, and I felt a bandage.  
I stood up and got some jogging-pants on. I walked downstairs and into the living room, and I saw Adam and Sheldon playing PlayStation. I walked to them, when I saw Lindsay. She was by the table putting plates and cups on it. She looked directly into my eyes and smiled. "Mrs. Chris!" She yelled, and I looked at the door as it opened. Mrs. Chris walked into the living room, and she smiled when she saw me. "Danny! Do you want some pizza?" She asked. I nodded and walked to the table. I stood next to Lindsay, and I was a lot taller than her. Like really. Lindsay walked into the kitchen and I think she helped Stella out there.

"What happened?" I asked Mrs. Chris. "You got a wound in your head, and the doctors had to fix it. You didn't like it, so they had to put you into sleep." She said nicely. I nodded and looked at Sheldon and Adam. "It's called anaesthetization." Sheldon told me, shortly looking at me and then back at the video game. "What?" I asked and Adam sighed. "Even I know it." He said. I walked to them and looked at their game..

* * *

_I know there wasn't that much action in this, but I just wanted to have some child-moments. So, that's it. They'll pretty soon grow up, and we will come to the longer parts. _

_xx_


	4. Chapter 4 - Emma Roberts

**Author's note**

**I feel so awesome writing these two words. Alright, but you're going to read my next chapter. It's a little about them growing older and older and older. I am going to make this note pretty short, so you can read. **

**I have to say that there'll be some bad words in this, so don't read if you don't like it. It'll show Lindsay's bad side.**

**It ain't really long, and its perverted, but not like REALLY PERVERTED. So..**

**I'm sitting with a book on my head, feeling awesome, and I'm gonna watch CSI: NY when I've written this, so lets go!**

**Hope you enjoy this! :)**

xx

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**8 years later**_

_Lindsay's diary:_

Dear Diary

It is a normal friday, like every other friday. Except from one thing. And I wish that I could just say 'Hey I dont care', but I really freaking do.

Danny Messer is going to have a girl over tonight, and it kills me inside. I don't why, but it really do.

He is 16 and he is old enough to you-know-what, and I don't feel good about it at all.

And worst of all, guess who the girl is. Emma Roberts. Yeah, that's true. God damn it. She's like the popularest girl in school.

Me and Danny goes to the same High School, and that's fine. But he's like, so popular while I'm just another nerd.

But well, she's coming over now, and they're going to watch a movie in his room. And I'm mad at him. For being fucking blind.

And I'm mad at that bitch, for being such a bitch.

I'm sorry I'm like that, but.. I don't have a reason. Sorry. I'm gonna write more, when we're done eating.

_Lindsay _

8.30 PM, Home

Dear Diary

I have a lot to tell you. We were sitting and eating, it was pretty good food. We got it from 'The Chinese Dragon'.

And here it comes. I was just sitting and eating, and then it came. She actually said "You're gonna get fatter, if you keep eating".

What is wrong with that bitch? And Danny didn't do a thing about it. Stella moved away a year ago, and Sheldon wasn't home.

Mrs. Chris just asked me to calm down, and didn't say anything to the girl. What the hell is Danny seeing in this girl?

I doubt that she actually loves him like I.. No nothing, just forget it. I'm just mad. Like really.

She sees me as his sister. But I'm not his sister. We don't even look like each other, and we don't talk like each other, and we don't do anything like each other.

He's from New York, and I'm born in Montana. He got blue eyes, mine are brown. His name is Messer, mine is Monroe, so shut up.

Sorry I'm just mad right now.

_Lindsay _

* * *

Danny's POV:

It was morning, I woke up with a girl in my arms. Emma. Her perfect smell was everywhere on me, and I liked it. Her black hair was in my face, and her hands were on my chest.

My arms were locked around her back, as we just layed here. I kissed her forehead, as I saw her eyes were open.

"What's up beautiful?" I whispered.

She looked at me with her green eyes and smiled. "Can I get more?" She asked, kissing me on the lips.

I nodded as I kissed her on the lips, and before I knew it, I was at the top of her. I kissed down her neck, as I heard someone knocking on the door. The person opened the door, and walked in. I looked at the person, who saw more than she should.

Lindsay didn't see me just kiss Emma. She thought she caught us doing you-know-what.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ain't what you think

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Danny's POV:

"Lindsay listen to me!" I yelled as I walked away from Emma, and out the room only wearing boxershorts. "Lindsay!" I yelled after her, as she walked downstairs. "Shut up Danny!" She stared at me for a few moments, before she walked out and took her jacket and shoes on.  
"Whataya doin?" I asked her, looking at what she was doing. "I thought you were better Messer." She said, before she walked out the door.  
"Lindsay!" I yelled as I got the door in the face. "Lindsay.." I sighed, and slowly walked back to my bedroom. I saw Emma laying in my bed.  
I sat down in the bed and looked at Emma, when I said; "Leave."

At first she didn't understand, but when I said it again she understood. She took her clothes on, and walked to me. She slapped me in the face and walked out the door. I felt my chin beginning to get red. What did I just do?

Lindsay's POV:

I walked out the door, and along the street. I looked back at the house. _How could he do it? Why?_

I saw his face in my head, as he yelled after me. I started to cry. I hated him for doing this to me. Just running around fucking random girls!  
How could he? I dont know, I dont know.

I started to cry. And before I knew it, I was on knees on the street.

_Fuck Danny Messer._

* * *

_Im so sorry for this chapter being so short, but I really didn't have time to make it longer._

_Hope you enjoy! (:_

_I think I'm going to write more tomorrow!_

_See ya guys then! _

_xx_


End file.
